A Love For Spencer Reid
by ImagineFiction27
Summary: The overwhelming, and almost comforting, smell of coffee slips through the door as it swings shut behind FBI profiler Spencer Reid. Hair standings at all angles and lips tilted in a slight grin. The warmth of the quaint coffee shop seeping into his bones and forcing out the bitter cold of winter. (ON HIATUS)


_"Love consists of this: two solitudes that meet, protect and greet each other." Rainer Maria Rilke / "Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it." Nicholas Sparks_

* * *

The bitter cold sweeps through to the bone as I step into Divine Sweets, a Coffee joint Bakery filled with the overwhelming scent of coffee grounds and the warmth of a freshly baked cake. It's one my own sanctuaries along with the library.

Glancing around the shop, not many people lounge about, the shop only housing about five customers and two shop keepers. Stepping up to the counter as I remove my scarf as I smile at Brian, my brother. "Hello, can I get a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and a cane to go?" Brian smiles at me with his curly blond locks dancing all over the place and bright blue eyes on me.

He nods his head as he grabs something to his right. "That'll be three dollars and twenty cent, good morning Eve." With a smile, I nod my head handing over the cash and change as the door to the shop opens admitting a chilling gust to enter the building.

"Good morning Brian." I offer as I take the cup and place it next to me on the counter as I close my wallet and put it back into my purse.

Feeling someone behind me, I quickly side step to the left without really thinking or looking to allow the next person the counter only to knock over the fresh cup of melted chocolate onto the floor. I jump back away from the mess to keep the hot chocolate from landing on my feet only to feel myself lose my balance as I slip on the wet tiles only to fall into a pair of long arms and a warm, willowy figure.

I let out a breath as I open my eyes, only now realizing that I've closed them. After a second I open my eyes, head tilted up to meet warm, sweet brown eyes and a crooked grin. "Hi, I'm Spencer." Butterflies come to life in my stomach as he slowly helps me stand up. Once I'm on my feet I turn around, my back against the counter, I turn around to glance at the thin, handsome face.

"H-."

Suddenly there's a flurry of motion then screams and yells. "Everyone on the ground NOW!" My eyes fly over his shoulder only to freeze on the cold steel of a gun being waved around as two men step into the store each gracing a ski mask. One, most likely the leader, has a pistol and the other has a shot gun. Everyone falls to their knees but I find myself frozen either in fear or in stubbornness I don't know. The handsome stranger stands in front of me looking over his shoulder his hand on my arm. "I said on the ground!" Suddenly the barrel of the shot gun is shoved in to the handsome face as he moves to his knees, brown iris' moving between the gun and me.

Something under his jacket catches my eye and suddenly I have an idea as the gleam of cold metal winks up at me. "I said on. the. ground." The barrel is now in my face intimidating. I flinch back squeezing my eyes shut.

"S-sir please she's... she's not of any harm, she's just scared." Still kneeling, the stranger speaks up for me hands raised in a show of submission. "Just, just let me talk to her. I'll get her down, just let me speak to her." The aim of the gun it shifted.

Suddenly the stranger is standing in front of me his hands on my shoulders. "We need to get down on the ground or they'll start shooting at us." He whispers. His face shows shock and fear, his hands shake with nerves, but his eyes speak of confidence and familiarity. Behind him the shot gun is pointed at the ground.

Before anyone can react I draw the gun from under his coat and click the safety off. The stranger drops to the ground as I fire my first shot at the one with the shot gun. The bullet nails him in the shoulder making him drop his weapon. I turn my aim on the second assailant who has walked up to the second counter pointing his weapon at female cashier who stands like a deer stuck in head lights. "Put it down or I'll shoot her." He threatens but I don't hesitate to pull the trigger sending one into his rib cage. His body jerks, his shooting arm flying up as he pulls the trigger sending the bullet into the wall. Everyone is running and screaming as sirens draw closer. I squeeze one more time sending a second bullet into his bicep.

Then it's all over. The safeties back on and I'm handing the gun back out to the stranger as he stares up at me.

"Hi, I'm Evelyn, Evelyn Adams."

* * *

 **I'm back with a new story. While I love this story I don't think I'll be adding to it any time soon. However I do believe that Reid needs a love who's not going to get killed off.**


End file.
